regshowfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Benson
Benson is a main character in Regular Show. He is a gumball machine, as well as The Park's manager. As manager, he is the boss of every park worker. He has a tendency of yelling at Mordecai and Rigby when they slack off, showing that he has a very short temper. Apperance Benson is a gumball machine with pinkish purple/red gumballs enclosed by a glass dome and sunken eyes. The gumballs may act as facial hair for Benson, It is also worth noting that the dispenser slot sits in a rather phallic position. The turn switch on his chest is shaped like a heart symbol, hinting that's probably where his heart is. When his latch is open, it is considered to him being naked, as well as his private area.It has been hinted that Benson once had hair in "150 Piece Kit" when one of the band members of Hair to the Throne had insulted Benson by asking him, "What happened to your hair?" and calling him chrome-dome, with Benson responding that it's hereditary, although the band members were shown to all be wearing wigs at the end. Also, in Benson's flashback in "Stick Hockey", Benson was shown to have long black hair. But in "Peeps," he had some stubble where his gumballs were for a short period of time, which could've meant he was growing a beard, even though this was the only episode showing it in his real-life self. In total, there has been three times Benson had facial hair. As already mentioned, Benson had stubble for a short period of time in "Peeps." The other two times were in the episodes "Jinx" and "More Smarter," In "Jinx," he had a full beard in his negative demon form, and he had stubble in his barbaric form in "More Smarter," hinting he is able to grow facial hair. Personality Benson is easily the most short-tempered character of all. Whenever he is greatly upset (usually in the form of Mordecai and Rigby slacking off all the time), Benson loses his temper, turning varying shades of red.He always threatening to fire Mordecai and Rigby, usually by yelling, although he can be sassy and sarcastic as well. Aside from this, Benson is usually calm, and in fact, enjoys being social, even with his two most disliked people. Whenever Benson is in a good mood, he'll reward his employees with time off, usually in the form of nightly entertainment or dining out. Apperances *The Regular Show Movie *Little Kids *Sickby *Dave's Back *Benson's Triple Bad Luck *Fists and Jay, The Mystery of the Missing Audrey *The New Guy *Time Machine (Normal,Cyborg & Dimension) Trivia *Use to have hair. *Got bullied when he was in school *Last name Marin *Middle name Samuel *After the fourth season, Benson began to show more feelings when Exit 9B was built, he helped the Park Gang save The Park . After Mordecai got dumped in "Steak me Amadeus " Benson tried to show compassion to a depressed Mordecai . And when Rigby fell into a coma in "Eggscellent " Benson encouraged Mordecai to eat the omelete and ultimatly helped get Rigby out of his coma. *Benson was raised in a family that used the moral; "Shouting gets what you want!" *Benson has major anger management issues, he has tried several times to keep it under control, but each time he tried he either injured someone or himself, ultimatly starting from square one. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Park Workers Category:Male Characters